What Happened That Day
by animehime13
Summary: She wants to remember, but what if the thing she wants to remember is something she... And why is Luffy acting strange? The crew seems to hide something from her. Why and what...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings, readers!**_

_**Mmm...how do I put it...well...I'm as bad as always at English...(depress in a corner drawings circles...) And trust me...I REALLY want to improve my English! Oh! One more thing, I will change my writing style, okay?**_

_**Anyway, One Piece don't belong to me. I just own this fanfic and the emotion I put in it~!**_

_**Please support me and me stories~!**_

_**So, here is the prologue...Enjoy~!**_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**PROLOGUE**_

''Oi! Nami is waking up!'' Cried Chopper, with tears rolling down his cheek and running around the ship to announce the news to the crew.

''Really?'' Ask Usopp, running to Chopper.

''Yeah!'' Respond the little reindeer, still running thru the ship.

After the big news announce, the crew had gather around Nami, who, is in the infirmary.

''What happened to me?'' Nami ask in a weak and confuse voice.

''Well...you were unconscious for 5 days...'' Answer our doctor, worried about the navigator.

''Oh...I see...WHAT!'' Yelled Nami.

The crew sweat drop.

''What the hell happened, so that I was unconscious for 5 days?'' Ask the navigator.

''You don't remember?'' Ask Chopper.

''No, Am I supposed to remember?'' Nami answer with a question.

''Errr...no...'' Chopper answer hesitantly.

Nami raise a brow.

''What Chopper means, was that you are not suppose to remember either, navigator-san...'' Robin Said.

''Ah. So what happened to me? You guys are awfully quiet, today...'' Said navigator.

A silence answer her question.

''...Euhh...you see, we had a fight with some pirates and a pirate knocked you out...so...'' Chopper answer.

''Oh...'' Answer Nami.

''You should take a nap...'' Chopper recommend.

''Yeah...you're right. My head hurt like hell!'' Said Nami.

''Bye.'' The crew greet her.

''Bye...'' Nami reply.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**In The Kitchen**

Everyone was around the table of the kitchen, well...except Nami.

''So she doesn't remember...huh...'' Said Zoro.

''It seems like it...'' Robin said.

''Isn't that good?'' Ask Usopp.

''...Not really...'' Chopper answer.

''Why?'' Ask Usopp.

''She will remember sooner or later...'' Chopper reply.

''But why she doesn't remember?'' Ask Franky.

''Trauma...'' Chopper and Robin answer, at the same time.

''Trauma...huh...'' Said the crew.

And everyone's head turn toward Luffy.

''What?'' Ask Luffy.

''Nothing...'' Answer the crew.

''Anyway, avoid talking this subject with Nami...and be prepare for the worst...'' Order the reindeer, when he orders around, it means that is serious.

''Hai...'' Answer the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

The crew was doing what their always did.

''I don't thing we will reach a island, today...'' Said Nami.

''Then, when we will land on a island?'' Ask Usopp.

''Probably, in a week or two...'' Answer Nami.

''Oh...'' Usopp answer.

''I'm going to rest, okay?'' Said Nami.

''Oi. Where are you going? You have to stay to navigate!''

''I said I'm going to rest. The weather is ok and all...so I am going to walk around the ship...'' Answer Nami.

''...Ok.'' Reply Usopp.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

While walking around the ship, Nami was in deep thought.

_'I fell like I'm forgetting something really important...' _Nami thought.

_'When I want to remember what happened 5 days ago, I just have a headache, afterward.' _She continue to think.

Nami sigh.

She was walking aimlessly, around the ship, without knowing, she was already next to the sunny's head. Luffy was sitting there, staring at the sea.

''What are you doing, Luffy?'' Nami ask.

Luffy turns his head around to find the owner of the voice.

''Hmm? I'm just looking at the sea...'' Luffy answer.

''Ne?'' Nami said.

''Huh?'' Luffy reply.

''Where is your hat?'' Nami ask.

Yes, he wasn't wearing his straw hat. Before responding to Nami's question, he turn back his head to stare at the sea.

''I don't know...'' He answer, with sadness in his voice.

''...''

''What do you mean you 'don't know', Luffy?'' Ask Nami.

''Like I said...I don't know...where it is...'' Reply Luffy.

''It's not like you, to don't know where is you straw hat...I mean, is your precious treasure...right?'' Said Nami.

''Yeah...But...'' Luffy Said.

''...''

''...It's nothing...'' Luffy said.

''Ok...if you say so...'' Nami reply.

She began to walk away.

_'Sorry, Nami...I can't tell you...you will remember it...soon.' _Luffy thought.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**Yes, I know, Luffy is not in his character...you will know why...soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Some pirates attack the crew._

_Before Luffy go to fight, he gave Nami his straw hat. _

_The hat burned._

_Luffy cried._

Nami woke up, sweating a lot.

_'A dream?' _She thought.

A loud noise was heard. It was her stomach. She didn't eat, since the nap she took, yesterday. Of course, she will be hungry.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**In The Kitchen**

''Good morning, everyone.'' Nami greet.

''Good morning, Nami-Swan~~'' Said Sanji.

''Oh! Good morning, Nami!'' Said Usopp.

''Boughmortnidng!'' (Good morning!) Said Luffy, with food in his mouth.

''Good morning. Do you feel better, Nami?'' Said Chopper.

''Still a little headache, but I will survive.'' Said the navigator.

''If you say so...'' Reply the reindeer.

''So, where are the others?'' Ask Nami, eating her breakfast.

''Doing their stuff or still sleeping...'' Answer Ussop.

After Nami finished her breakfast, she began to walk to the deck.

''Navigator-san.'' Said Robin.

But Nami didn't respond, she was spacing out.

''Navigator-san.'' Robin tried, again.

''Oh. Sorry, what?'' Nami finally reply.

''Why are you spacing out?'' Ask Robin.

''Well...a dream is bothering me...'' Said Nami.

''What was the dream about?'' Robin ask.

''Mmm...well, a crew attack our crew...Luffy gave me his hat and the hat burned?''

''...I see...'' Said Robin.

''But I have this felling that it had already happened...'' Confess Nami.

''...Maybe, maybe not.'' Robin said.

''Anyways, thanks for listening...'' Nami said.

''You're welcome...'' Said Robin.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**Night Time**

''Why did you gather us, in the middle of the night?'' Ask Usopp.

''She begins to remember...'' Said Robin.

''But she thought it was just a dream...'' Robin continue.

''You mean she-'' Zoro was cut.

''No...just a part of it...'' Robin cut Zoro's sentence.

''What do you mean ''just a part''?'' Ask Franky.

''She just ''remember'' when a crew attacked us, when Luffy gave her the hat and...when the hat...burned...''

''...''

''It's better if we don't say anything...let her remember it...alone.'' Said the swordsman.

''Zoro is right!'' Said Chopper.

''She will remember...huh...'' Said the quiet Luffy.

''Sooner or later...'' Answer the crew.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**At the beginning of this chapter, it was just flash of the dream. You know, when you have a dream, you don't remember entirely, right? You just remember a bit, so I call it ''flash'' of a dream...I hope you like my story! And...Yeah...I know...my story is...weird? (Because I'm weird, myself!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Kitchen**

''Nami.'' Call Usopp.

Nami didn't respond.

''Nami!'' Usopp called, again.

Still no reply.

''NAMI!'' Usopp yelled.

''...Huh?'' Nami FINALLY respond.

''Don't ''huh'' me! You haven't touch your breakfast, since Sanji gave it to you!'' Said Usopp.

''...''

''And you've been spacing out a lot, lately.'' Usopp said.

''...Just thinking...'' Nami reply.

''Are you sure you are alright? You're pale...'' Said Usopp.

''...Yeah.'' Said Nami.

**After Breakfast**

Nami decide to ask something to Chopper.

_'Knock Knock'_

''Enter.'' Answer Chopper.

Nami entered Chopper's room.

''Oh! Nami. What do you want?'' Ask Chopper.

''I need to ask you something.'' Nami said, in a serious tone.

''...What?'' Answer Chopper.

''Recently, I've had those ''dreams'' that I felled it has already happened...'' Nami confess.

''...''

''It was actually a piece of my memories, right?'' Nami continue.

''...Yes...Before you were unconscious...'' Chopper respond.

''I-I see...'' Nami began crying.

''...We didn't mean to hide it...'' Chopper said.

''...Thank you, anyways...'' Nami said, still crying.

''Sorry...'' Said Chopper.

''...It's not you're fault. I forgot it, because of trauma...'' Nami said, but still crying.

''...''

''So...I really did that...huh?'' Said Nami.

_'...So. that's why he was acting strange...'_

''I'M SO SORRY LUFFY!'' Nami began shouting to Luffy. While crying.

_'...I'm sorry...'_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**Mmm...Yeah...really short chapter (Sorry). **_

**Creao: _Thanks for reviewing each of my chapter...There will be some LuNa, at the end...sorry. If you go see the genre I've put, in my story...you will understand (Maybe?). Anyways, Thanks for your support! =)_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Nami's apologize was heard all over the ship.

''So...It's time...huh?'' Said Robin.

''...''

''What will you do, Captain-san?'' Robin ask.

A shadow was covering Luffy's face. Not wasting any time, he dashed to Chopper's room, where was the navigator.

''Chopper, can I will borrow your patient?'' Ask Luffy, serious.

''...Yeah.'' Answer Chopper.

With that, Chopper decide to leave the room, to give them some privacy.

''...I'm sorry, Luffy...'' Nami said, noticing his presence.

''I-I'm sorry for destroying your treasure...'' Nami said, in a weak tone.

''Shh...Is not your fault...'' Luffy said.

''Yes, it was!'' Said Nami.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_Nami didn't have a choice, she have to use her clima-tact, pirate was trying to attack her. _

_''Thunder Tempo!'' Yelled Nami._

_Lighting appeared of nowhere strikes the enemy, but during the attack of the clima-tact, the straw hat fell of Nami's head, because of the pressure._

_Unfortunately, the hat was also hit by the lighting. _

_''NO!'' Cried Nami._

_The hat was burned, burned so hard that it became ash. The ash was blow away because of the wind, and now, who knows where is the straw hat?_

_Nami take the blame on herself, for what happened. She was angry at herself, for destroying her friend's precious treasure and angry at herself because she couldn't protect it. _

_To much pressure, she collapsed and... forgot what happened... _

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

''...It's ok...'' Luffy said, while looking down.

''I've found another treasure to protect, to love, to guard, to be in my heart, to think, to mean a lot to me and to cherish...'' Luffy stares at Nami's eyes.

''What?'' Ask Nami, while trying to stop crying.

''It's not ''what'' it's ''who''...'' Luffy answer.

''Then who?'' Nami ask, curious.

''You.'' Luffy smiled at her.

Nami began to cry, again. _'His eyes are so...true.'_

''O-Oi... why are you crying? Did I said something wrong? Ask Luffy, panicking.

''No...'' Said Nami. _'Thanks'_

_'You will always be my...treasure.'_


End file.
